Ratso
Ratso is a character in the series that serves as a member of the Enforcers and is considered to be one of the primary antagonists in the series. History Ratso and his compatriots Finn and Chow appear as the firstEnforcers members Jackie encounters, at the same day Jade arrives from Hong Kong. When they threaten Jackie and attempt to damage several of Uncle's antiques (an attempt which Jackie's martial arts training easily foils), they spark Jade's attention and she decides to accompany her uncle henceforth on his quest for Shendu's talismans. Despite a long string of failures (and the accompanying bruises they sustain from Jackie, Jade and compatriots), they remain largely faithful to their boss, Valmont, even after his organization goes down the drain following Shendu's release and Valmont's subsequent (if accidental) possession by Shendu's spirit. In the second season, however, after the talismans are safely sealed in Section 13, there is one point at which the Enforcers split up and attempt to go their separate ways. After Finn suffers another nightmare - in the form of Jackie Chan spoiling even his more legit pursuits -, he tries to open his own crime syndicate. Ratso and Chow join him (after Valmont has turned down a demand for a pay raise), but their attempt at their own career is short-lived, as Finn has foolishly decided to hunt down a cursed Irish emerald which brings its possessors bad luck. In the third Season, he is turned into a Dark Chi Warrior by Daolon Wong and fights using a large metal hammer. He is turned back into a human by the end of the season, however. In the fourth season, he is forced into the servitude of Tarakudo and wears the purple Oni Mask, summoning the Razor Shadowkhan, though it is removed by the end of the episode. In the fifth Season, Ratso is working at a petting zoo with Finn and Chow whenDrago confronted them and gave them Dragon Chi. Ratso got the ability to melt practically anything with his hands. Drago confiscated the trio's powers when they proved incompetent. Ratso reappeared in the final episode to help unearthShendu from the wreckage of Section 13 and at the close of the series, the Enforcers appear to have gone over to the good side. Ratso is known to be the strongest of the three main Enforcers in tems of physical strength. Although not quite effective in hand to hand combat, he puts his strength to great use, such as breaking down wooden doors. He is very aggresive in fighting situations despite his docile nature. He is also capable of using melee weapons such as laser swords and nunchucks. He once even used a bottle filled with soda in combat. When he was transformed into a Dark Chi Warrior by Daolon Wong, Ratso gained Chui's abilities. He was able to to jump great distances and perform more adept martial arts. He also wielded a large hammer which can also be controlled using his mind. When he was transformed into a human/dragon hybrid by Drago, he was able to melt things with his hands. Appearances Season 1 * The Dark Hand * The Power Within * The Mask of El Toro Fuerte * Enter the Viper * Shell Game * Project A, for Astral * Bullies * Tough Break * The Rock * The Jade Monkey * The Tiger and the Pussycat * Day of the Dragon Season 2 * Through the Rabbit Hole * The Warrior Incarnate * Snake Hunt * The Stronger Evil * The J-Team * Jade Times Jade * Rumble in the Big House * And He Does His Own Stunts * Showdown in the Old West * Queen of the Shadowkhan * Shanghai Moon * Armor of the Gods * Tale of the Demon Tail * The New Atlantis * Demon World (Part 1) * Enter the Cat * Tough Luck Season 3 * The Powers Unleashed * Viva Las Jackies * When Pigs Fly * Rabbit Run * The Invisible Mom * Little Valmont, Big Jade * The Ox-Head Incident * Animal Crackers * Re-Enter the Dragon Season 4 * The Masks of the Shadowkhan * Samurai Ratso * Black Magic * The Demon Behind * Fright Fight Night * Half a Mask of Kung-Fu * The Good Guys * Deja Vu Season 5 * Relics of Demon Past * Dragon Scouts * The Powers That Be (Part 2) Category:Criminals Category:Metahumans Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Gunslinger Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telepath Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Most Wanted List Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Magic Users Category:Samurai Category:Neutral Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Category:The Dark Hand Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Americans Category:Section 13 Category:Gangster Category:Talisman Magic Category:Hammer Users Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Teleportation Category:Jackie Chans Rogue Gallery